Why He Really Hates Grubbs
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Lord Loss babysits a baby Grubbs and Toddler Gret, and this is the real reason as to why he hates Grubbs.


HAY I AM BACK PEOPLE! WHO MISSED ME?

_OK, I have not done a Lord Loss story in ages because I really got into animes and I have been writing serious stories about them (AKA Bleach, Naruto, Vampire Knight) but lately on my way to college I have been re reading the Demonata books on the bus so I came up with this idea and I though, What the hell, Plus I did get a message from someone asking me to do another :D Tehe. So here it is!_

_

* * *

_

Lord Loss was sitting quite happily in his universe when a window opened up just in front of him. He was surprised but just smirked and prepared to torture whoever came through without his permission.

Suddenly Cal Grady jumped through and shoved a small baby into Grubbs' arms, behind him was a three year old Gret Grady, sucking on her thumb and staring at them. Cal then thrust a large baby bag into Lord Loss' arms as he blinked at him in shock.

"Long story! Sharon mad! Babysit Grubbs and Gret for me! Be back soon! Have fun!" Cal kissed his son and daughter and dived back through the window.

"... What the f*ck just happened?" Lord Loss asked

Gret gasped and pulled her thumb from her mouth, covering her ears quickly and staring at Lord Loss in shock.

"What? Oh you don't like the word f*ck" Lord Loss commented

Tears filled the young girls eyes and she began to sob and cry loudly.

"... Uh oh..." Lord Loss said and looked around, he grabbed Artery and threw him at Gret "Here, play with that!"

"YAY!" Gret squealed and hugged the demon so close he couldn't breath, she then ran off and to play with him.

"Well, got rid of one of em... now you" he looked down to find Grubbs had gotten ahold of one of the snakes and was now chewing its head. He blinked before pulling the snake free... Big mistake.

Grubbs began to scream and howl and sob so loudly that every demon in his universe stopped and cowered away from the sound. Lord Loss yelped and jumped from his seat, staring down at the baby, no idea what to do, he tried shoving the snake back in his mouth but he just bit down on his finger. He even tried to casual throw the baby away but then Juni had to appear.

She caught the baby and blinked down at it before squealing and awwing "A BABY!"

"Don't you start wanting one" Lord Loss snarled and went over just in time for Juni to smack him around the head "What was that for?"

"Throwing him!"

"But he was crying" Lord Loss sulked

"So feed him! Or rock him! Or play with him" Lord Loss blinked and looked down at the baby his eye twitching.

Reading his expression Juni snatched Artery from Gret and used the demon baby to smack Lord Loss around the head "Not that way you dirty pervert!" she tossed the baby back into Gret's painful hug.

"Then how?" Lord Loss snapped

"Uh! Here, I'll show you" Juni walked over to Vein and set Grubbs down behind of the dog so he began to try and grab the demons tail "Just like that, easy, right?"

"I guess so" he grumbled

"So no more throwing" with that Juni waved and disapeared from the room

Lord Loss stared at Grubbs before a moment before going back to his thrown, he had to bargain with a pair of humans soon and this baby would not ruin his plans!

Later that day the humans were arguing to get a demon that killed there parents. Lord Loss began to torment them when Grubbs appeared and smiled up at them, giggling just as the girls were on the verge of tears.

"Aww a baby" one gasped, her face lightening up and all the sorrow building in her vanished immediatly, same for the second girl.

"Is he yours?" the second picked him up and began to tickle Grubbs.

"... No! Now forget that baby! Remember! Dead parents! Torment! Sorrow! You were crying! Come on!" Lord Loss snapped

"He is just so cute!" the girls began to make faces to make Grubbs laugh and we laughing along too "Why where we here again?" one girl asked

"No idea" the other laughed and set Grubbs down "Oh I remember... Our parents... Ah nevermind, too good a mood to fight now, bye Lord Loss!"

Lord Loss' left eye twitched as he watched the cheerful girls disapear from his room, he was in such shock he didn't even summon demons to kill them. He turned to Grubbs who was laughing and watching him with wide eyes. Lord Loss stormed over and grabbed Grubbs meaning to shake him raw when the baby leaned over and threw up all on Lord Loss' face.

Vein, Femur and Spine stared at him before bursting out into laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Lord Loss shouted angrily "Or I'll throttle you!"

"Sorry, Lord Loss, master but..." Vein gasped, rolling on the floor

"You... your face!" Femur had tears in his eyes

"We can't take you seriously like that!" Spine began to punch and pound on the floor as he laughed

Lord Loss' began to twitch again, he turned on Grubbs, meaning to tear the baby limb from limb when he saw he was sitting on something... Lord Loss' favourite chess board...

"NO!" Lord Loss screamed as the baby brought down Bran's knife and cut right through the middle. Everyone in the room froze (apart from Artery who was waving his arms and desperately trying to escape the bright pink dress and yellow sun hat that Gret had forced him into).

"Uh oh..." Vein whispered "I say we leave now"

"What about your brother?" Femur asked

"Who cares, he leaves his underwear all over the place!" Vein snarled

"... He doesn't WEAR underwear" Spine noted

"That is what makes it even more annoying!"

They all tiptoed from the room while Lord Loss stared at the baby playing with the knife. Then he began to shake and slowly made his way forward to torture Grubbs so much, he learned to talk just to plead for his life!

But just then a window opened and Cal appeared again "Sorry, thanks, bye!" he grabbed Grubbs and went over to Gret. Pulling them both to the window he ignored Gret's sobbing for her new green baby doll and did not see Grubbs waving cheerfully to Lord Loss.

"... What just happened?" Lord Loss asked Artery as the window closed

"I got tormented! And it is all your fault! You spent so much time with the bloody boy you let her torment me and for that I refuse to talk to you for the next centurie! Or at least until you buy me a new pair of underwear!"

"... WHY DO YOU EVER NEED UNDERWEAR?" Lord Loss called after him as he stormed from the room, holding his dress up and tilting his hat so it was straight

It was all that babies fault, Lord Loss would get Grubbs Grady for this if it was the last thing he did!


End file.
